


Tragedy

by 45corleone



Category: Ben 10 Series, Ben Tennyson/Gwen Tennyson - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/45corleone/pseuds/45corleone
Summary: AU Ben and Gwen take the next step of their relationship
Relationships: Ben Tennyson & Gwen Tennyson
Kudos: 3





	1. The road to hades is paved

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, also I like to acknowledge the work from other authors for inspiration for my work.

Bellwood, graduation day is coming soon and 17 year old Ben Tennyson is driving towards his grandfather's RV the Rustbucket, he uses it as his fortress of solitude, Ben is depressed and angry, he knows that Kevin will have his way with Gwen his cousin and his love during the prom, and there is very little he can do about it, Gwen has been on a relationship with Kevin for 2 years now and he tries to always be near her, not that Ben has not tried to talk to her...to no avail, but Ben has not declared to Gwen how he really feels about her and time is runing out.

At the same time 17 yearl old Gwen Tennyson is already at her grandfather's RV, she too uses it as her inner sanctorum, just like Ben she stays here as to not to explain why she is angry and depressed, she knows that soon at the prom Kevin will expect her to put up and while she has feelings towards Kevin, she doesn't want to be intimate with him...in fact Gwen has been thinking about his cousin Ben more frequently lately and she is still in denial that she would be willing to do it with Ben, but they broke up more than 2 years ago, if it can be called that, it was puppy love or rather for Ben it was thinks Gwen, otherwise he would have come clean when she started with Kevin, and would have not agreed so easily to go out with Julie, even if it did not work out in the end(as she had hoped), but he stayed pat, so she had gone through the motions, but always deep down a small spark of hope remained, she was frustated since Kevin was demanding to go all the way in the prom and Gwen feels traped.

Ben arrives to the rustbucket and after parking his car he goes and opens the door with the key that his grandfather gave him, just like he gave one to Gwen, when he opens the door, he is surprised when he sees Gwen and he asks----------Gwen?----------Gwen is startled and in a reflex she throws a mana ball......towards Ben's groin...who goes down yelping----------Oh! YOU HIT ME IN THE BALLS!---------Why did you creep on me?----------I didn't creep up on you...I tried to say hello....Man you hit me in the balls------Gwen laughs nervously--------I'm so sorry...let me help you up----------No! It hurts....Did you hit me with your mana?-------That's what you get when you try to creep up on me, you end up on the floor with a hit on your balls----------I wasn't creeping up on you...dam it hurts!---------Don't be such a baby!---------Easy for you to say...man!...please help me to the chair---------Gwen does as she asked, Ben limps towards the chair and sits down---------I fell bad about this---------You threw it with force, it will sting for some time--------You're making a big deal about this--------No I'm not--------Gwen thinks for a minute and then-------Can I see it?-------- _What am I saying? I hope he says yes_ \--------What? NO!--------- _What has gotten into her?_ \---------Come on! It's not that bad! I'm sure, there's nothing broken---------- _I have never seen'Kevin's, nor I want to, but why Ben's?_ \---------You hit me in the balls and now want to see them?--------- _Man! I'm geting a hard-on, hope she drops this or be happy when she sees it_ \-----------Let me see if there are no bruises, because if there are you may need to go to the hospital--------- _I have no idea, but maybe I can scare him to show it to me..but why?_ \---------Fine! But you'll have to get on your knees so you can inspect better--------- _Man i hope she doesn't get pissed off and hits me again_ \------------Gwen gets on her knees while Ben puts his crotch in front of Gwen's face, he pulls down his zipper and out pops his dick wich is erect, Gwen is stunned---------You've got a boner!? I'm your cousin!-------- _Man! That's big!_ \----------Hey you wanted to see it------ _Why am I doing this? Although she is not angry_ \-----------I thought you were hurt--------It still hurts-------I..I..I d-d-don't see any bruises---------It still hurts-------What can i do?---------How about you kiss it?-----------You want me to kiss you?---------- _Yes! I'll do it!---------_ Well you did hurt me--------- _I can't believe she's considering it! What luck!_ \----------You don't need me to!----------- _I want to, but I can't let him know that!_ \----------You hurt me very bad---------I fell bad about that........I'll give you one kiss!------- _I am willing to give more, but better control myself_ \---------and Gwen kisses the head of Ben's dick and she smiles somewhat teaseling---------Is that better?---------- _I hope not_ _!_ \-------Just a little, how about another kiss?----------You want me to keep kissing you?-------- _Yes! Better control myself!_ \------I still hurt-------- _And you are willing!_ \------You don't need me to---------You hurt me bad-----------Fine I'll kiss you again---------and she kisses the other side of the head--------Better?--------Just a little......will you continue to keep kissing?--------You don't need another kiss----------You hurt me really bad, besides you used to kiss me more before---------That was so diferent---------Come on! I am feeling better but not by much.....a kiss here on the shaft--------Fine I'll keep kissing you------and Gwen kisses in the shaft and again the head, but as she kisses she gets the head more inside her mouth with each kiss and then she sucks the head into her mouth and then the entire dick----------I think you are taking advantage me---------but she continues using her lips and tongue on Ben's penis---------- _I wanted to do this for a long time------------_ Are you feeling better?----------Yes!---------- _This feels amazing! Almost makes up geting hit on the balls_ \------------Gwen drives the entire dick into her mouth ans she uses her tongue to lick every inch, and then she stops sucking and grabs it and then licking the base she goes to his balls and begins licking them------------I have to make sure your balls feel better!---------- _They sure do!--_ \--------Gwen licks the balls and sucks them into her mouth and then returning to the penis and continues sucking when Ben makes a sound----------Aaahhh! Aaaahhh!---------and Gwen feels her mouth fill with cum, she partially swallows and makes sure she gets every drop of cum on her mouth, she takes a step back and shows Ben her open mouth and he sees her tongue white with cum and then proceding to swallow all of it, she gets up--------There! Don't ever creep up on me!-------- _That was great, I wouldn't mind doing it again...with Ben_ \--------and she goes to the bunks--------I wasn't creeping up on you!-------- _Man this was great....I wonder if she's willing to repeat it_ \----------and with that their interaction for the days ends.

Some days later Ben is driving around Bellwood High School----------Where are you Gwen?..........There!---------and Ben parks near her--------Gwen! Your mom called me, she wants me to give you a ride home----------What? Can't you say you didn't find me?---------Aunt Natallie will not believe that Dweeb--------Fine Doofus......can you give me a ride to Kevin's house?--------What? No!---------- _I don't want to_ \-----------Come on you can take me there---------It's at the other side of town! Besides your mother will be angry with me for taking you with him----------It's no big deal---------- _Like I want to take you to him_ \--------What will I get then?-----------What do you mean get?----------Tit for tat Gwen...you get something, I get something in return----------I have no money---------So you have nothing to trade?---------Tell me what you want---------How about a handjob?---------Really?-------Hey make it worth my while----------Gwen rolls her eyes, but smirks-------This is blackmail!...but I have no choice!-----and she puts her hand on Ben's crotch and pulls down his zipper grabing his dick and begins to pump it---------Don't act so timid you already have seen it and grabbed it before------Gwen smiks and continues to manipulate him, he responds but then Ben says-----------No I will not come in time....give me a blow job so I come sooner---------You are driving me to my boyfriend's house and you want a blow job?----------Yeah I am not geting paid for this and I will be geting chewed out by your mother---------Gwen smirks and rolls her eyes but unbuckles her seatbelt and goes towards Ben's crotch--------Stop whining! I'll do it!--------and she begins to suck his dick and licking it---------- _I should have held out a little longer, but if I did that i would not have time to blow him-----_ \---and Gwen concentrates on the task at hand--------- _Man this feels great! I would like to park somewhere to enjoy this more but we would call too much attention to ourselves and get into trouble, better not distract myself I am driving after all-_ \--------Ben knows he has a silly expresion but enjoying himself when suddenly----------Shit! Is that Kevin?----------Oh! Fuck! Did he see us?----------I don't know! He is looking at me...stay down I'll take you home and Ben drives Gwen home.

Author's notes Now for something completly diferent an adult story, I have a few, but I also have more universal ones wich I'll continue to write and post.


	2. Consumation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally it happens

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the work from other authors.

Next day Ben rides towards the rustbucket, he opens the door with caution and does not see Gwen, he is unsure of how he feels, he feels bad for creating a problem to Gwen, on the other hand Gwen may break-up with Kevin and leave his path free to be with Gwen, but his big fear is that Gwen will blame him and never talk to him; he enters the rustbucket and starts relaxing and then he hears sobbing and recognices the person....Gwen!, he follows the sobs and on the bunks is Gwen sobbing--------Gwen! What's wrong?---------Kevin dumped me! I received a text from him, telling me he saw me giving you head and that it was disgusting!----------He saw that?---------- _Yes! Maybe now I have a shot with Gwen!_ \----------Yes! He dumped me by text and before the prom, I have no date now----------I'l go with you Gwen---------- _I really want to_ \---------Thanks Ben! But it still hurts------ _I don't know why I really am relieved of not going with Kevin and now Ben will take me like I wanted.....but why?_ \------------Maybe I can make you feel better---------he grabs Gwen's hand and puts it on his crotch-------------This is suposed to make me feel beter?----------- _-I couldn't stop myself, but she hasn't taken her hand away----------Wow! He's geting hard, I want some!_ \-----------It should make you feel better and it would make me feel better too!-----------I won't deny it.......I have thought about it----------- _Who's taking control of my mouth? Although I agree with I'm saying_ \-----------So OK, but let's skip the prom, let's do it now!----------- _Shit! I can't take it back now! But I really want to do it.......with Ben!_ \------Then let's do it!----------- _I'm the luckiest guy alive! I'm going to do it with Gwen! What luck!_ \-----------All right! Take it out! Let me see it!----------No!--------What? Why not?------Thus far you have enjoyed the eye candy...it's my turn now, you take off your clothes!---------Gwen glares at Ben but very quickly softens her glare---------You're right, it's your turn to see, I hope you enjoy what you will------------ _I hope he likes what I'll show him, I have never been naked before a guy_ \----------- _I've been waiting for this for years! It'll be great!_ \-------Gwen smiles and takes off her shoes, then she follows by taking off her sweater, at first Ben feels it is pediastran, but then Gwen takes off her skirts and Ben feels his heart beat harder, Gwen takes off her blouse, and for the first time Ben sees Gwen in her underwear, then she takesoff her stockings, he feels his mouth dry somewhat but he knows what's next, Gwen unbuckles her bra and lets it fall to the floor exposing her breasts, pink nipples free and Gwen smiles as Ben is with his mouth open following with his eyes her breasts---------Like what you see Doofus?--------Uh-Hu, I mean yes! Sure!---------Gwen rolls her eyes--------Well get ready for the best---------Ben gasps a little as Gwen turns around and pulls down her panties showing him his bottom, Ben puts his hand on her cheek, Gwen yelps quietly and then turns and Ben sees her muff, bright red-orange--------You are Big Red--------Gwen smiks and rolls her eyes---------You are bad Ben---------without order he takes off his clothes and in a few seconds he is completly naked in front of Gwen, they see each other and embrace, they kiss, tongues battling each other and then Gwen kisses his chest and with each kiss goes lower and lower till she reaches his penis and Gwen begins to lick and suck, Ben groans, Gwen gets his dick all the way down her mouth an throath and continues untill she stops with his dick and goes to his balls. first licking them and followed by sucking them inside her mouth, then she lies in the bunk and spreads her legs, Ben goes towards her cunt and begins to eat her, he finds her clit and begins sucking it and Gwen moans each time more loud and loud till finally she squirts, Ben then keeps Gwen's legs spread and puts his dick on Gwen's introit and prepares to penetrate her------Ben I have a confession to make, I'm a virgin, if I don't do it right it's because it's my first time------------Gwen I must also confess, I'm a virgin too, that's why I'm not doing as good as expected---------You are? What about all the other girls you went out with?------------Nothing big ever happened, what about you and Kevin?----------He pressurred but I never felt comfortable enough to do it------------So we've been fumbling around!-----------Not too badly I think---------Are you sure you want to Gwen?--------Push you Doofus ! PUSH!---------As you wish!------------and Ben pushes and deflowers Gwen and himself-----------both think in unyson----------- _Finally! I have been waiting for this for 5 years_ \-------Gwen gasps and puts her legs around Ben's waist and--------Keep going Ben! Keep going!---------Ben continues pumping Gwen who moans as does Ben, they continue to do so changing positions, they change positions so she is riding him, then she turns around and from there doggy style before returning to misionary position when Ben says----------Gwen! I'm cumming!---------and Gwen feels when Ben unloads and how it fils her up as she reaches orgasms---------BEN I'M ALSO CUMMING!---------and she does, Ben and Gwen embrace and after a few minutes they begin again but this time they start with intercourse and finish with oral sex, Ben finishes in Gwen's face near her mouth and she licks his dick and swallows his cum-----------Will you talk to Kevin?----------Kevin? Fuck him!--------and they laugh.

For the next few days Gwen and Ben meet every afternoon on the rustbucket, leaving Ben with little time to prepare for the prom, but he manages and prepares, he reserves a hotel room, renting a tuxedo and ordering flowers for the room and geting a corsage for Gwen and cleaning his car so Gwen is confortable.

Prom night, Ben arrives at Gwen's house, he is a little flustered after talking with his parents and them giving him the third degree for taking his cousin to the prom, he mentally prepares for the same with his aunt and uncle, he knocks on the door and his cousin Ken opens the door--------Hi Ben! You arrived just in time, not too early and not too late--------Hi Ken! Is Gwen ready?---------Yes she is! Finally decided to ask her out?--------Wha? I mean she had a fight with Kevin and I decided not to leave her alone for the prom--------And what about your date?-------Aaaahhhhh!--------You also had a fight?---------Well--------Ken smirks---------About time the 2 of you went out together------and lowering his voice-------Did you reserve a hotel room?--------Ben blushes-------Be careful you two........Mom! Dad! Ben's here!-------Welcome Ben!---------Hi uncle Frank!---------Benjamin!---------Hi aunt Natalie---------Hurm!--------Ben feels selfconcious, but then he hears footsteps from the stairs and turns to see Gwen coming down the stairs, she is in a green dress, strapless, form fitting but not skin tight and a opening on the skirt to the level of her knee, Ben is mesmerized till his aunt tells him----------Remember to breath Benjamin-----------Oh! Right! Sorry Aunt! You look good Dw....er Gwen!---------Natalie rolls her eyes--------She looks beutiful! I don't care if I'm biased! You'll enter the dance in the arm of the most gorgeous girl at the prom----------Yes! I mean Right aunt----------Natalie smirks-------I have to agree with my wife on this--------Hi Do...er Ben, is that corsage for me?----------Wha? Oh! Yes! Of course! I found a green one, not easy!----------Well?-------Ah! Yes! Now?----------smirking Ken whispers in Ben's ear--------You're suposed to give it to her so she can pin it herself on her dress---------Oh! Right! Thanks!----------Ben walks towards Gwen and gives her the corsage--------Thanks! It is beutiful!---------Not as much as you!--------Gwen blushes, Ken smiles, Frank and Natalie look at each other, Gwen pins her corsage on her dress and puts on a white short cape------You should be able to arrive in time to the dance, have fun you two and be back in time! Understood?----------Yes dad!------Yes uncle Frank!----------Have a good time you two! But not too much!----------Mom!--------Aunt Natalie! I----------Not one more word! Or i'll get a bad feeling!--------We'll be back on time!----------and Gwen and Ben leave on his car, being careful not to acelerate and they are out of sight once they turn the curve-----------Ok What did we saw?---------I don't know what you're talking about dear--------Yeah! Right!-----------Ken?----------I didn't see a thing Mom!----------Is that your story you 2?..........I'm not totally clueless you know---------What do you want us to say?------The truth!..........there was a lot of sexual tension and feelings unsaid---------Maybe it's because of the breakup dear---------Still deflecting Frank? Fine! What about you Ken?-------I don't know anything mom!----------You know something Kenneth!--------No!---------Definetly you do! I just hope there are no consequences!--------Stop worrying Natalie, everything will be fine!--------Natalie looks at his husband-------Will it?--------and she goes to the kitchen, Frank relaxes but knows what his wife was talking about and wonders if it will be for good or ill. Ben arrives at the gym and parks and helps Gwen get out of the car and she does and walks towards the entrance on Ben's arm, before they arrive Ben turns to Gwen-------Ready?--------Of course! Why?--------You are in the prom with your cousin!---------Gwen smiles-------And I can't think of anyone better to be with!-------now Ben smiles and they go inside, the place is full at first they feel overwhelmed untill they find Michelle and go towards her-------Crazy! Ben! Nice of you to come!---------Wouldn't miss it for the world!------------What if there's an emergency?-----------Plumbers will take care of it, nothing short of Vilgax will take me..------Us!-----Us away----------I'm just glad you came Crazy.......and without Kevin----------Michelle!-----------He's creepy Gwen! I don't feel right around him!-----------Well, I doubt I'll see him any time soon-----------Good for you!........Oh! Great! Marcy!----------Hi Gwen! What happened to your boyfriend Kevin? Ben had to pinch hit?----------In reallity Ben was always the one that was my date, we just kept it in secret to avoid publicity-----------Really?------Marcy smirks all the time----------Of course! I wanted a normal night with my girl, not to deal with papparrazzi so she would be dragged to a best or worst dressed list, but she is definetly the best dressed on this dance---------Marcy keeps a fake smile and leaves-------Charming as always!----------But beneath that mean girl exterior there's a nasty bitch---------Gwen and Michelle laugh--------Ben that's not nice!----------But he sure described her!---------and they continue to laugh, the dance is great Ben and Gwen dance all styles but prefer slow dances, not a big surprise but Gwen is crowned Queen of the prom and then Ben is voted King so they continue dancing, before the dance ends Gwen talks to Michelle---------Michelle, Ben made a reservation in a hotel so we are leaving so we can return in time to my home---------Good for you Crazy!----------If mom asks we were together all the time...please?----------Of course! We are going to the Denny's to eat diner in case you are asked by your mother---------Thanks!----------and they separate and they go to the hotel, Ben enters and goes towards the elevator----------Excuse me sir--------Ben shows his hotel e-card and says Room 310-------Ah! Yes! Of course! Have a nice stay!---------Thank you!---------Ben does anyone we're here?---------No....but Ken suspects we are----------I hope he doesn't say anything----------I doubt it!---------they reach the room and enter, Gwen sees a room with a king size bed and a bucket with ice and champgne----------I haven't drinked champgne in years after our first time----------I think we'll apreciate it more this time around----------Ben pops the cork and fills 2 glasses and gives one to Gwen---------To the begining of adulthood!------------To our first night and many more--------and they drink----------Still the same but I can apreciate it more now----------Yes! But this time it will not be just one kiss------------No it won't----------Gwen begins to dance and starts taking off her clothes, Ben is mesmerized as she takes off the cape and shoes, then when she takes off her dress and she stands in underwear and girtle----------Wow! How did you convince aunt Natalie to buy you one?---------i bought myself!---------And she didn't say anything?-----------I used a spell to hide my more ahem adult wardrobe---------You look great!---------I'll look better!--------Gwen continues dancing, taking off her stockings, then the girtle and finally her underwear, this time Ben takes his clothes fast but not like the first time, he walks towards Gwen and they embrace and kiss, this time they kiss more and Gwen carresses Gwen's breasts and butt, she kisses his chest more untill he gives him head and this time they lie on the bed and he starts eating her and they do a 69, when they are lubricated Ben enters Gwen and they do diferent positions, the moans of plesaure are the only sounds they make till they shout---------I'M CUMMING----------and they do, but thye repeat the deed more times, till they see the clock and understand they are time is almost out, they dress up and leave the hotel room to return Gwen home, in time, every thing is fine, will it continue to be so?


	3. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Gwen are together, how will Kevin react to this?

Discaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the work from other authors from wich I take inspiration.

A few weeks after the prom Gwen and Ben continue their relationship, not as frequently as before but still enjoying it and have put Kevin Levin out of their minds....but Kevin has not put them out of his mind, as each day passes the anger in Kevin grows and festers until one day----------Ben I am going to spend the day with Michelle, we want to talk about college and what to do next and girl talk-----------Sure! I understand both of you need some me time for yourselves, so tomorrow then?------Yes! I'll make it worth your wait Doofus!----------Now I'll have to wait Dweeb Dang!-----------Gwen smiles and kisses Ben on the cheek, he kisses back and leaves, Gwen watches him go and once she can no longer see him she turns and starts walking towards Michelle's house when she reaches a corner and turns she is hit hard on the head by a stone hand, Gwen falls like a ton of bricks unconcious and she is picked up easily by Kevin---------Shit Kevin! What did you do? You killed her!-----------Stop whining Argit! I didn't hit her that hard! Just enough to knock her out! Or do you want to deal with her magic?----------No! But still.....---------You did your job Argit! Now leave!-------But Kevin what if?-----------I'll deal with what comes Argit! Go hide!----------Kevin don't do anything stupid!--------I'm beyond that Argit! I'll make them pay starting with the bitch! Go hide if you don't want flack to get to you! Now if you prefer I could always start with you---------Argit gulps hard and---------I'm going Kevin, but you should think things through---------and Argit leaves almost running away from Kevin, who smiles as he watches him leave---------I'll do what I should have done years ago-------and Kevin puts Gwen in his car and drives away.

Natallie Tennyson is at home reading some journals and concentrating when she hears the phone, she gets up and reaches the phone---------Tennyson residence----------Ms. Tennyson? Good afternoon! I'm Michelle, is Gwen there?---------Michelle! Hello! No Gwen isn't here! She's suposed to be with you, isn't she?-----------No she never arrived, so I wondered if she had stayed home or changed her plans----------Not to my knowledge Michelle, have you called her?---------I have, but she doesn't answer-----------That girl! Look I'll call Ben and tell her to comunicate with you, all right?-----------Thanks ms. Tennyson----------Natalie hangs up and then dials Carl's and Sandra's home-----------Hello?---------Sandra! Hello! It's Natalie is Ben there?---------Yes he is, he is outside doing chores!---------He is? Strange Can I talk to him...please?------------Of course!....Ben!.......Telephone!----------Natalie impatiently waits and then---------Hello?--------Ben! This is your aunt Natalie! Where's Gwen?---------Aunt Natalie? I don't know! Isn't she suposed to be with Michelle?----------She just called, Gwen did not arrive with her, so I called you.....I know you are seeing each other, so I want to know if this is a secret date------------No aunt Natalie...I mean we are not----------Ben please! I am not foolish!--------Look aunt Natalie I don't know where Gwen is, I was aware she had planned to spend the day with Michelle, maybe an emergency came up and she is busy, don't worry I'll go search for her--------Please find her Ben, call me back soon---------I will aunt----------Ben hangs up and frows---------- _What could have distracted Gwen from her day with Michelle? I should call Michelle first_ \-----------Ben calls Michelle-------------Michelle?-----------Ben! Finally! Where's Gwen? Did the 2 of you planed this?----------Calm down Michelle! No we did not plan this...listen in the previous days did you notice anything out of the ordinary?-----------No!--------Something or someone out of place?-----------No...Wait! Now that I think about it.....I remember a short guy that seemed to follow us----------Can you describe him?-----------Short, spiky hair and.....------a big nose?-----------Yes!---------Argit!----------Look Michelle I'll go get Gwen, stand by---------Can I help Ben?--------------You already have------Ben hangs up and goes to his car, he starts his car and starts driving towards Kevin's home----------Rook!----------Yes Ben?----------Can you look up Gwen's ubication by her phone?-----------It can be done Ben, but it is not standar procedure for the plumbers and----------Can it be done?----------Yes--------Do it please----All right, but there will be reprimands--------I'll deal with them, how fast can you do it?----------Done! She is at Kevin Levin's adrress---------Thanks Rook! If there are reports of disturbances around that area don't respond inmediatly-----------What? Ben?-----------Ben turns off his comunicator and drives grimly towards Kevin's home.

Gwen feel conciosness return slowly to her and the first thing she feels is throbing pain on her temple, and next she feels her arms fixated to her sides and her legs spreaded, she opens her eyes and notices she is tied with metal braces to a bed and her mouth shut open with a metal gag, she looks around as much as she can and by the things in the room she deduces that she is on Kevin's home, wich is corroborated when Kevin himself apears over her----------So the litle bitch finally woke up? Don't even try turning into your anodyte form! I have a device that doesn't let you concentrate to do it-----------Gwen glares at Kevin--------What's the matter dear? Not happy? Neither am I! Always acting so prudish with me and all the time you were giving head to your cousin, and more right?------------Gwen looks defiantly at Kevin, who then slaps her with a steel hand-------Whore! You gave him more than head right?----------Gwen does not shy away---------Hypocritical bitch! Well I deserve something! and i'll get it!....Not head! you may try to bite it off.....but there are other things...----------Kevin turns his hand to metal after absorbing some steel and turning his hands into scissors and cuts away all of Gwen's clothes---------I really can't blame Ben for wanting this, you are hot!---------Kevin looks at Gwen with lust, Gwen glares at him and he hits her again and again-----------Respect your master bitch!----------Kevin then proceeds to drops his pants and briefs, his dick hard and he aproaches Gwen's cunt------------Prepare to get the best feeling ever whore!-----------Kevin penetrates Gwen, she tries to get him off to no avail, Gwen is unable to scream due to the gag on her mouth, but tears roll down her eyes wich angers Kevin and hit her again----------I bet you didn't cry with your weirdo cosin!----------and then a voice is heard-----------Kevin come out right now or I'll go there myself-----------Kevin frows an smiks----------Tennyson! That was fast! So do we stay quiet or go out to greet him?............. Let's go out!----------Kevin get off Gwen----------Lousy timing of your cousin, I didn't finish! I had hoped you had limited to giving him head but no, you went all the way, but next it will be anal------------Kevin puts on his briefs and pants and then turning his hands to metal he frees one arm of Gwen, and then the next and then he conects the cuffs to keep the hands close, next he goes towards her legs, very carefully he frees one leg and puts it near the other and conects them avoiding giving them too much freedom----------I will not risk giving you too much leeway, your black belt may be dangerous and he drags Gwen with him to the door---------What do you want Tennyson?----------Gwen!---------Here she is!----------Ben is shocked when he sees her left eye is almost completly closed and there are bruises all over her face and body--------You'll pay for that!--------Benjy! Benjy! There are plenty of bitches in the world, leave this one for me!---------Never!--------I hoped you would say that!---------and Kevin touches Gwen's gag and it grows till it cover her nose-----------We'll fight for her till one of us drops or she does--------and Kevin laughs like a mad man, Ben throws himself towards him and changes into fourarms, Kevin tries to touch the omnitrix but Ben doesn't let him, but he still is unable to knock Kevin down with all the materials he has absorbed, Ben changes into stinkfly trying to pin Kevin to no avail, wildvine and swampfire fare no better----------- _I can't keep this up for much longer, Gwen will die, I need alien that can keep Kevin frozen in place! Frozen! Of course!-------------_ Ben changes into big chill and manages to freeze Kevin in place, he hurries towards Gwen changing into diamondhead and from his fingers thing scissors blades protude and cut the metal gag taking it off so Gwen can breathe. he then goes towards her wrists and ankles but before he can finish he watches as Gwen expression goes into panic mode and turns just in time to stop Kevin but------------Ha! Now I'll get the power of the omnitrix!....What?-----------Kevin turns to diamond and then he sees the omnitrix covered by diamond, he is then hit by diamondhead----------You really thought I would not be prepared for you? I covered the omnitrix in diamond so you couldn't absorb it------------Doesn't matter Tennyson! With my powers I can grow larger and stronger you are dead now----------Kevin increases his size and throws shards towards Ben who creates a shield but is overwhelmed, he changes into humungosaur and tries to overpower Kevin who knocks him down and as he is about to crush Ben he gets hit by various objects, Kevin sees as Gwen is using her power to throw objects towrds him-----Bitch! I wanted to have my way with you, but you're not worth it, I'l kill you now!---------- _I have to stop him, but none of my aliens are strong enough to break him, diamond is the strongest stuff around, if I could see fisures maybe but the only thing that can shatter it is........Of course!_ \------------Ben smiles and changes into echo-echo, he multiplies himself and starts a hipersonic sound against Kevin----------Ha! It tickles!----------Ben increases the frequency--------No good Tennyson! I can easily vibrate with the sound, you lose!------------ _That's what you think!_ \--------Ben then multiplies again but the new echos start and infrasound wave----------Ha! Wait! What?---------------the infrasound echos multiply once more and increase their intensity------------No! Stop! AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!-----------Kevin seems to fracture into a million pieces and finally drops to the floor, shards all over and his body spread all over, Ben takers human form surveys his work and goes towards Gwen------Gwen! Are you all right?-----Gwen embraces him and starts crying---------Ben conforts her and then she asks---------Is it over? Will he hurt me again?---------It's over Gwen! Kevin will never hurt you or anybody else ever again----------What did you do?-----------I got him to vibrate on a frequency and then hit him with a completly diferent frequency, he shattered------------You fractured his bones?---------No! I pulverized them, along with his internal organs--------Gwen continues sobbing as plumbers and police arrive.

Frank and Natalie are at the hospital when Ken arrives, they inform him as much as they can but still don't know what happened, they are worried since Carl called Frank asking for his help in seting bail for Ben, he set them up with one of his partners at his law firm, and then they see them, Carl, Sandra and Ben with an ankle bracelet, Frank asks----------Ben what happened why did you need bail?---------Uncle Frank I...killed Kevin---------What? Why?-----------Mr. and Mrs. Ternnyson?---------Yes?-------You can see your daughter now....the samples for the kit have been taken and her statement already given------Kit? Statement? What? Jesus!---------Frank and Natalie are shocked along with the rest of the family when they see Gwen, her face all bruised and her left eye almost completly shut, Natalie goes towards Gwen-------My baby! Who did this to you?----Gwen cries and finally says------Kevin---------I want that sob arrested! He hurt you, why did he hit you?-----------He was angry and then he...he...----------NO! NO! I WANT HIM DEAD! HE VIOLATED MY CHILD!!---------Frank puts 2 and 2 together and tries to calm down his wife---------That's enough Natalie, it's over!-----------No it's not, He's out there!----------He's not.........Ben killed him--------everyone is shocked and turn to Ben, Natalie goes and hugs him--------I'm sorry Ben I didn't wish this on you-------and whispering on his ear------Thank you for killing that motherfucker!--------and Natalie returns to Gwen--------Is that way they arrested you Ben?---------Yes!--------Why did you?-------Carl feels the sight of his family on him and--------Never mind....What now?---------I'll talk to my partner and we'll prepare a defense, but I doubt the DA will wish to prosecute, it'll not look good to defend a.........criminal-------and they console each other.

The DA's office a few days later----------So there are the statements from the detained, these from the witnesses and these are the evidence from the scene, DNA confirms that Gwen Tennyson had the metal gag on her mouth, and there was bruising consistent with sexual abuse and DNA is Levin's------------So their story is consistent with the statements and evidence?-----------Yes!----------Then I don't see the need for a trrial, we charge Ben Tennyson with justifiable manslaughter and ask for no jail time---------No! Charge him with murder! He can not be above the law!----------Ida Grace you want me to charge him with murder?--------For all we know Gwen Tennyson was into asfixition and was role playing and had gotten tired of her boyfriend and-----------Look at the photos of Gwendolyn, there was no role playing----------Still maybe she alowed herself to be taken and........----------It's a good thing we are in the office and you are a woman Ida, if any other ADA or me said those things. we would be stoned for mysoginists and backward thinking-----------They are in a forbiden relationship and--------So that's it? Because they are cousins and in a relationship? It's not ilegal in this state, we will not prosecute because they ofend your beliefs, unless they break the law, and all of this shows that they did not....and nobody would condem them, they would only need one parent or someone with a couple and they would not charge Tennyson.......and truth be told I don{t want to either....and Ida I recomend you stop watching Harangue, he is completly biased----and the discussion ends.

The next day at the home of Frank and Natalie----------So the DA will not press charges?-------------He would not get anyone to defend a rapist Carl, and Kevin's past and unsavory deals made him less likable, I'm just glad that Gwen will not have to testify in front of all the world, and Ben is now free---------Thanks uncle Frank!----------This was only the first part Ben-----What?----------Natalie speaks----------Ben you and Gwen must go to therapy---------I'm fine I don't need therapy!-----------Yes you do!------------Grandpa?----------The 2 of you went through trauma, Gwen got the worst of it, but it will soon hit you son, and you better be ready----------But---------No Buts! Understood?-------------Yes grandpa!----------I needed it also after some of my missions son, it will help, specially you Gwen-----Yes grandpa-----------and they all look at Gwen and worry, and wonder if she will ever recuperate.


	4. Facing the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Gwen come to terms with their actions and feelings

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, and I also like to acknowledge the work from other authors from whom I have taken inspiration.

It's been a few weeks since the atack and Sandra calls Natalie-----------How is Gwen doing?-------------She still has trouble sleeping, she tries to be quiet about it, but I hear when she wakes up crying, she doesn't let me console her, I wonder if theraphy is really helping-------------Same problem with Ben, at first he seemed to sleep fine, but lately I have discovered he paces during the night, makes one wonder, but according to Max it is normal for him to be this way, and it may take some time to come to grips with what happened------------That's what Gwen's theraphist says...I hope they are right-----------and both mothers share their concern for their children.

Gwen is siting on the office of her therapist, the woman in a pleasent voice asks-----------So Gwen, how do you feel today?------------Fine..I feel fine-----------All right....what do you want to talk about?-------------I am unsure of what I want to study, ever since whay happened I have been unsure----------It is natural Gwen, it was a life changing experience, but you do not have to make a decision now, maybe a sabbatical?-------------No!...I mean I need to keep busy!--------Why?------------People need my help, I just can't stand by doing nothing------------Weren't you retired some years ago?----------Yes......and in that time there was an alien force invasion, we stoped them, but we could have stoped them sooner if I didn't retire for a while-----------If I remember correctly, it was your cousin Ben who decided to retire, it was when he seeked you out that you returned to action......Why did you stop back then?-----------We....I wanted a normal life------Just you?-------.....Ben also, we had a discussion and we broke...I mean we went our separate ways----------Why did you break up?---------We were unsure of how........I mean we were tired of the hero thing and after Pheonix we had enough......but we dove right in again----------And you didn't rekindle?-----------No, he didn't....I mean we had bigger problems and then we encountered Kevin and we managed to convince him to help us, mostly me, Ben wasn't happy, but we needed all the help we could get and from there I was with Kevin and Ben acepted him, slowly, I tried to hook him up with some girls but it never worked------------Do you know why?--------No---------Were you happy that they did not work?---------Yes!.......I mean No! I just wanted Ben to be happy------------What about you and Kevin?-----------We were happy! Everything was fine!-----------No problems then?-----------Well outside of some relapses of him and always being shifty..........and too posesive------------Is that why you were never intimate with him?------No! I just wanted to wait and.........------------Did you want to be intimate with him Gwen?-----------Yes!.......No!---------tears run down Gwen's cheeks------------Did you love him Gwen?-----------Ye.........NO!-----------and she begins to cry-----------It's all right Gwen, you did nothing wrong, you were unsure of your feelings, and Kevin was as you said too posesive, he wanted complete control over you, that's not love-------------If Ben and I had not had sex maybe Kevin would not have done all those things, he would have been happy being first and.........------------Gwen, rape is not about sex or love, it is about power, control, from what you describe it was just a matter of time, before Kevin would try to do what he did, it's not your fault------------But I made Ben kill him! It is my fault-----------You can not take responsibility for the actions of others Gwen, Ben made his decision.......and taking into consideration what happened he did it to protect you, but you did not force him-----------I should have not been intimate with him-----------Why were you intimate with him?----------I don't know, maybe I let my lust take over-----------Why Ben?--------?????He was available------------Other boys in your school could not have done the same?--------No! They could never mesaure up to........I never tought of any of them as boyfriend material---------Only Ben-----Yes!.....No!....I mean----------I am not judging you Gwen, it is obvious that you have feelings for Ben, and while lust was a part of your actions....you wanted to be intimate with Ben and there's nothing wrong with that, Kevin was not the ideal choice, that is why you rejected him....you were relieved when he broke up with you right? It meant you could finally be with Ben----------Yes...and then he turned into a murderer--------No Gwen, he killed Kevin in battle to protect you, Kevin tried to kill you and him..it was clearly self-defense, as misguided you believe your actions were, Kevin made his own decisions, and you are not responsible, maybe you only delayed his outcome, and I would recomend you talk with Ben and sort out your feelings---------and Gwen nods.

Ben is in the office of his theraphist, he wants to leave but before he can come up with an excuse the theraphist in a jovial voice asks---------So Benjamin, how have things been going?-------------Fine! Nothing new to report!----------Good! But I have to say, you look tired and with bags under your eyes, have you been sleeping well?------------Yes! Maybe I've had to get up to do some work but nothing major----------And yet plumber headquarters have told me they have you inactive until you are recuperated------------I..I..I do it under the radar----------It apears that they can detect when your omnitrix is activated, and it has not been activated since the fight with Kevin----------So you are spying me-----------Out of necessatty....you hero types tend to be close mouthed about your personal problems--------They are personal after all-----------But it can afect your work and decision making, and in your field of work, you can not make mistakes--------I know--------What is bothering you Ben?-----------Nothing!.........I have already killed before..........by accident........I had to do it-----------According to the report, yes you had to, why the doubt?-----------I asked Rook to locate Gwen and ordered him not to hurry in case there were disturbences.......I went there with the intent to kill him---------Because?-----------...........because he took Gwen and I knew he was hurting her, I was going to make him pay---------A family matter then---------Yees----------Or something more?-----------No!---------I see-------Why did you think Kevin was hurting Gwen?-----------Because......... because.......I don't know---------He used to be Gwen's boyfriend, for 2 years right? You never had a problem with him?----------Yes!...I mean when we were kids we were enemies but he helped us, trying to woo Gwen of course and she chose him, despite being shifty and pressuring her, I wasn't happy, Gwen tried to hook me up with some of her friends, but they never worked out-----------Because they were not Gwen--------Yeah!....I mean they could not acept the demands of my work and we ended things--------Not like Gwen--------Yeah!.......I mean she is in the same businness after all, she understands the demands, but she is my cousin----------So?---------It would not be right----------So what does this have to do with your fight with Kevin?----------Nothing! I just wonder if I had the intention to murder him-----------Have you talked to Gwen?----------Not for a while---------So you don't know how she's doing?-----------No...I just hope she's all right--------Victims of sexual abuse face big trauma...in many cases they don't recuperate, some even never have sex again...could you live with a woman like that?-----------If it were Gwen yes!--------Never even touch her?--------Yes!----------Are you sure?---------Yes! You don't believe me?------------Actually I do.......you went after Kevin because he hurt Gwen and you have feelings for her---------She is my cousin--------Your feelings are more than a cousin has----------We...we...can't, we're cousins she would not acept it---------Are you sure? She was intimate with you..not Kevin--------I can't do that to her!----------I believe that it should be her decision.....you should talk things over the 2 of you---------I thought I was here to talk about my actions against Kevin---------They are tied to your feelings for Gwen, in fact you went against Kevin to protect your mate, nothing wrong with that, and you must acept it-----------and Ben meditates at the words.

Some time later at Gwen's house--------Silly Bean!------Yes mom?---------You need to go the campus and enroll---------I am unsure what to study mom----------You first go to the common asingments and when you decide what to study you'll take the ones you need--------I guess-------Or do you want to take a one year sabbatical?-----------No! I need to ocupy myself on something, maybe I'll see something I like tomorrrow----------There's no hurry! Take your time deciding.....also Ken is leaving to his college, your father is busy at work and I have to stay here to organize charity work with my friends and your grandparents, so we asked......Ben to take you to college and bring you back....you don't mind?---------Gwen tenses a little but-------No mom I don't mind, things are fine with Ben and me-----------But you haven't talked for a long time----------We have been in therapy mom, but we need to talk again, tomorrow will be a good day to do so---and Gwen continues reading. Hours later Gwsen goes to her room and gets ready for bed, she tryes to sleep to no avail and finally she picks up her phone and calls...Ben--------Gwen! Something wrong?----------No!...Yes! Can you come over? You remember how to get into my bedroom right?---------Yes! But it'll take a while the plumbers are monitiring my omnitrix, I'll go the slow way, in my car----Gwen rolls her eyes------I'll wait slowpoke!---and she hangs up, half an hour later she hears taps on her window, she gets up and open her curtains and there's Ben, she open her window and lets him in------------Gwen! Are you all right?---------Yes! I think so...I haven't been able to sleep lately Doofus and you know that tomorrow you are taking me to the college campus, I need to rest---------What can I do? It's not like we slept a lot when we were children----------Yes, I remember, but we did have fun didn't we?----------Yeah! But sometimes we ended up fighting...or having to do hero work----------I know....and yet I think of those days as the easy ones----We were kids, we didn't have the big responsibilities-------Gwen chuckles-------Yes, not worrying about carreer choices, moralitty of our actions....feelings--------What?-----------Nothing Doofus!-----------Are you sure Dweeb? You want to talk about something?---------I...I...No! And you?--------no, not me---------There everything is fine right?-----------I guess so---------Yes, sorry to make you come all the way here Doofus, but I should get to sleep--------Right Dweeb, will you be able to do so?--------Sure!----------So I can go now--------Yes!...Wait!....Maybe stay a little while while I try to sleep, it worked before--------OK How?---------Turn around!---------Huh?-----------I'm going to take off my robe and get inside the cover of my bed-----------I have seen you before Dweeb------When we were kids Doofus, I don't want to be embarressed-----------Ben rolls his eyes--------- _I have seen her only wearing her necklace and earings and now modesty hits her. Good Grief!_ \-------------Fine you tell when I can turn around------------Thanks Ben----------as soon as Ben turns around Gwen takes off her robe she is in a blue nightgown and gets into bed covering herself---------You can turn around now Doofus----------Ben does-------- A blue nightgown? You never change!----------You have never seen me in a nightgown!----------But I have seen you in pajamas, blue pajamas---------As kids, a nightgown is diferent and sometimes more revealing--------Why didn't you put something else after you called me?---------It's just you Ben--------Fine, now what?----------Gwen smiles and then she says--------Hug me and confort me----------Sure!--------and Ben lies down next to Gwen puting his arm around Gwen's shoulders and she uses Ben's chest as a pillow-------- _I should have told him, maybe tomorrow, but I do feel so confortable right now....maybe I should talk to him right now..........in a few more minutes.........in a little while........soon.....soon..........soon.........********------------_ Ben hears Gwen respiration slow down and in a familiar rhitmyn of her sleep mode and he relaxes----------- _I really should have talked to Gwen, but it will be better tomorrow...Man! I am tired, I better leave now before I fall asleep..........in a few more minutes..........in a few more minutes.............in a few more minutes.......................in a few more minutes............................in a few****************---------------_ -Ben and Gwen sleep peacefully for the first time in a long while.


	5. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Gwen admit their feelings, will it unite or drive them away?

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the work from other authors from whom I take inspiration.

Morning, Frank and Natalie Tennyson are geting ready to start their day wich will include saying goodbye to their eldest child Ken Tennyson as he returns to college, and as they prepare----------Finally Natalie, Gwen had a good night, she slept all through the night-----------I know, it seems that therapy is finally working, but it is late we better get her up....and hope Ben arrives on time.....you almost ready Ken?---------Yes mom!--------Good! I'll wake up Gwen--------Natalie enters her daughter's bedroom and is stunned, her nephew Ben is sleeping in the bed of her daughter with his arms around Gwen's shoulders and his face on top her head, he is with his clothes on, Gwen has her head on Ben's chest, near his heart and her expressionis of peaceful bliss, Natalie turns and says---------Frank! Ken!-----------Frank is the first to arrive and is also stunned at the scene, but stays quiet, Ken arrives and when he sees what is going on he tries to deflect the situation with no success--------Mom it's not what it seems!----------Really? Then what?-----------Uh-----------Ben spent the night here, that's it!.........Look it's late...Ken get some of your old clothes, clean ones that may fit Ben, he'll need a change--------Yes mom!--------Frank let's go wake them up----------Yes dear---------Frank and Natalie go inside Gwen's room and proceed to wake the couple-----------Gwen! Ben! Wake up!--------they start to move and open their eyes and see their elders severe stares and then look at each other and finally reallity acerts itself and Gwen and Ben shriek, Ben gets off the bed as does Gwen and she realizes she is in her nightgown and shrieks louder and tries to cover herself-------Mom! It's not as it looks!-----------Natalie rolls her eyes-----------So I've been told....we have no time for this! Gwen get ready you overslept, and Ben go to Ken's room he must have for you a clean change of clothes---------But aunt Natalie I must tell my parents---------You'll call them after breakfast or during it, hurry up it's late---------Gwen turns to Ben--------Ben get out! I need to change----------Yes! Of course!--------and he leaves the room along with his uncle and cousin----------Now you have modesty Gwen? Well at least you still have some!----------Mom!-----------Silly Bean! He saw you naked when he rescued you and probably before-----------Mom! Please!---------Sorry Gwen! It was mean from me... get ready breakfast will soon be ready------------and Natalie leaves the room. A few minutes later Gwen is siting at the table and Ben arrives in a diferent color combination for him with a preponderance of blue, Ken looks at his family and---------Well I'm off! See you soon! Mom! Dad! Gwen! Ben!---------Have a good trip son! Be careful OK?----------Yes mom!-----------Bye!----------Ben call your home, your parents must be worried sick--------Yes aunt Natalie! After breakfast---------Now Benjamin!---------Yes aunt!---------Ben ´picks up the phone and dials his nome's number----------Mom? Good morning! It's me Ben! I'm at aunt Natalie's and uncle Frank's house!.......................No I did not get up early...I....I....spent the night here...............Ken lent me some clothes mom..............No....aunt Natalie and uncle Frank did not know I was here..............Mom!....but...but.....no not the guest room, no not the living room.......where?...well.........in Gwen's bedroom...............No! not in a sleeping bag...on her bed with her---------WHAT? Benjamin Kirby Tennyson! What were you thinking? What did you do?-----------Nothing mom! We only slept------------You expect me to believe that?----------Natalie takes the phone away from Ben and----------Don't worry Sandra, they only slept, he had his clothes on, it apears that Gwen called him and falled to sleep talking..............It apears that the kids have a special route to Gwen's bedroom...........Look I'll call you later, they need to go to college soon or rather now, don't worry everything's fine--------------You'll have plenty to explain later young man....right now you have to take your cousin to college-----------Yes aunt Natalie-----------Gwen are you ready?-------------Yes...I think so---------Gwen if you are unsure, you don't have to go-------I'm ready dad, let's go Doofus----------Yes Dweeb-----------They feel the stare of Frank and Natalie--------Let's go Ben!---------Right Gwen!---------You have your car?-----------Yes uncle Frank, it's just outside-----------Return as soon as you are finished Gwen..........but if you want to go to the mall or movies you can go, just as long as you return before sunset----------Yes mom!---------and they leave---------Well Natalie it apears that they are doing better!----------On the surface maybe, but it is an improvement..........we'll have to deal with this you know-----------i don't.........Yes we will, but it apéars they are dealing with it---------I know...I'll call Sandra...have a nice day Frank------You too dear-----------and Frank Leaves for work and Natalie picks up the phone and dials Sandra's number, she picks up the phone on the second ring----------Ben?------No! It's me Natalie--------Oh Natalie! I am so sorry! I'll talk to Ben and..----------Don't worry Sandra nothing happened....I doubt Gwen could be confortable having sex right now, not after......--------Oh! Yes! Of course! I overlooked that----------Although she is probably almost ready to do so, but I doubt it will be here at home, I wonder where their love nest is located-----------Natalie! How can you think that of your daughter?------------She told me Sandra...Kevin was angry, furious in fact about something with her and Ben...it is easy to imply what got up his crawl----------Natalie still to look the other way---------Gwen finally had a good night's sleep Sandra.....she was confortable in Ben's arms, and Ben was confortable with her, he also slept soundly-----------They did? Thank god!.............But they are cousins it's wrong-----------Too late Sandra, that ship has sailed, they are a couple, they just need to come clean with us and themselves---------I expected more resistance from you Natalie, I expected you to say that Gwen can do better------------Of course she can do better! She can get easily someone with more money, more political conections, a higher social class.....but she'll never get someone as willing to protect her and give his life for her as Ben, much less do it better than Ben, and isn't that the most important thing?-----------Yes it is, but they'll be pointed at, made fun and in some places they may be outlaws-----------You really think that will break them apart?------No! They'll face it without fear---------and both women see their children in diferent phases of their relationship.

Ben is driving back from college after Gwen enrolled on some classes as they return Ben asks--------Where to Dweeb?---------I don't know-------The mall?---------No! Marci may be there----------Movie?-------I want fresh air and light---------How about I take you to Michelle?--------I talked to her yesterday when she visited.......I want...need to talk to you...in private---------The rustbucket?-------Yes!---------If you don't feel confortable---------You want to get rid of me Doofus?----------No! But I don't want you to feel unconfortable--------That's sweet! But I can handle the rustbucket---------All right1 We're here---------That was fast----------It's on the way to college and you decided when we were near it----------Is grandpa here?----------No, he'll be here some time in the afternoon---------You still have your key?-----------Of course! What about yours?----------It was lost after.........I don't want to go there ever again----------Neither do I---------as they enter-----------You wish you hadn't killed him?-----------No! I would do it again in a heartbeat if he came near you to try to hurt you---------Thanks Ben! But you don't need to do it ever again----------I know Gwen, but if someone tries to hurt you I will protect you---------Gwen hugs Ben--------I wish it were not so Ben------------Gwen you are my partner, my best friend, I will do it---------Gwen hugs him more and begins to kiss him---I know.....i know....i just wish.......------Ben kisses her back and their tongues begin their dance, before long they reach the bunks, Ben kisses Gwen's neck, he goes lower to her chest, navel and finally he unbuttons her skirt, pulls down the skirt, stockings and panties and begins to lick her clit, Gwen moans each time higher and higher, untill she yells, after that Gwen kisses Ben and this time she goes down first at his neck, then his chest, his abdomen and finally she open his zipper and lets his dick free, and she begins to lick it, first just the tip, then the head and finally the entire shaft, Ben only moans, Gwen licks his balls and Ben almost cums but controls himself and finally takes off his clothes and then he helps Gwen take the rest of her clothes off, Ben lies on the bunk and she spreads her legs, Ben prepares to penetrate her and aks--------Are you all right Gwen? Are you sure about this?-----------YES! DO IT!--------and Ben goes all in, and continues to pump with intensity, despíte being balls deep on Gwen he looks at her face to make sure she is fine till finally Ben can no longer contain himself and he cums and almost inmediatly so does Gwen, they continue to make movements till finally they stop and kiss each other and hug, they soon lie side-by-side-------That was great Gwen!----------It was incredible! I didn't think I could ever feel this good again---------Come on! I am awesome----------Gwen smirks and roll her eyes--------Modest as always-----------Hey somebody has to say it----------I just want to stay here like this forever---------I want it too........but grandpa will soon arrive and he will not like us using his RV as a hotel---------Oh shit! I forgot about that! We better get dressed----------and they do an go towards the chairs and table in the kitchen, Gwen is deep in thought and finally-----------Ben we need to talk-----------OK About?----------I finally decided what I want to study....after what happened to me...I want to help other women who went through the same thing...I want to study psychology or be a social worker----------That's great Gwen! It is a noble task--------Thanks Ben....that is why I believe we shouldn't see each other again!-----------WHAT? WHY?-------------Ben please! I know you want to travel the universe, I forced you to agree to take me away with you, it was unfair of me, I don't want you to sacrifice for me your dreams, we better stop seeing us-----------Like Hell I will agree to that!-------Ben it's for the best------------Gwen you didn't force me, I always assumed you wanted to come with me, I have already traveled the universe, and I probably will again, being the wielder of the omnitrix almost ensures that, and I would do it, as long as I can return to you, not having you to return to is terrible-----------Ben No! I made you into a killer!-----------No You didn't! Kevin did!...Gwen you have seen what happens to me when you are not with me...Ben jerk 100000, Eon, the previous 2 years, I will be lost without you!-----------You are the heroe of heroes, you don't need me------You are wrong! I need you...I love you! All the titles, all the adventures, all the fame are meaningless if you are not by my side------------Gwen looks at Ben and tears roll down her cheeks and sees the truth in his eyes-------------I love you too Ben! More than I can say!---------Then no more talk about stop seeing us-----------But your plans-----------You also changed your plans Gwen....Life is what happens when you are making plans, we simply adapt to the new circumstances----------Right now I don't remember who quoted that.......now what?---------Like it is stated on a movie...it will come to us---------Ben and Gwen kiss, a sweet kiss on the lips and they stand holding their hands and looking at each other's eyes, when Max opens the door and sees them, they don't notice him and he goes back and closes the door, outside Max walks towards his car and turns towards the rustbucket and smiles, knowing that his grandchildren will be all right since they finally found each other.

The End


End file.
